Hermine und Draco, soll es sein?
by FaerieGirl
Summary: sie sind vertrauensschüler und leben in einer wg zusammen... kann das gut gehen (aber klar doch *gg*)
1. Ein kleiner Rückblick

***kapitel 1***  
  
ein kleines ferien deja vu...  
  
yeah!   
  
heute war der tag vor schulbeginn und hermine konnte es kaum erwarten ihre freunde ron und harry in der winkelgasse zu treffen....  
sie mussten schulsachen besorgen!   
  
das junge mädchen freute mich schon wahnsinnig auf ihr letztes schuljahr.. sie würden bei frau professor mcgonagalls   
tranfigurationskursen für fortgeschrittene lernen, ein animagus zu bekommen!   
sie wollte unbedingt ein fuchs werden, da es ihr lieblingstier war....!   
  
naja, egal... sie nahm eine ihrer skaterjeans aus dem kasten (es musste für die zugfahrt etwas bequemes sein) und suchte dazu ein   
passendes, enges spaghettiträger-leibchen aus...in einem knalligen grün.   
es passte hervorragend zu ihrem, von der sommersonne gebleichten, blonden haaren, die nach den ferien übrigens   
nicht mehr krauss gelockt und widerspenstig sondern wunderschön gewellt und glänzend waren.   
sie strich sich eine strähne aus dem gesicht, sie musste sich ja schließlich schminken.  
alles in allem hatte sie sich über die sommerferien wahnsinnig verändert.  
aus der unscheinbaren, schüchternen, schlaksigen streberin war eine (sehr) hübsche, schlagfertige junge dame geworden.  
hermine hatte eine tolle weibliche figur bekommen... mit den rundungen an genau den richtigen stellen, und sie hatte einen   
tollen geschmack für kleidung entwickelt... alles was sie trug, schien ihr wie auf den leib geschneidert zu sein.  
ihre makellose haut war in spanien wunderschön gebräunt, und ihre sommersprossen machte ihr gesicht richtig 'süß'.   
man hätte ihr vom aussehen nicht zugetraut, dass sie in hogwarts die talentierteste und klügste schülerin war,   
und sie war gerade vom schuldirektor, prof. dumbledore zum headgirl ernannt worden.  
sie hatte nur keinen blassen schimmer, wer headboy werden würde... und sie hoffte stark es würde jemand sein,   
den sie leiden konnte, schließlich musste sie das ganze jahr mit dieser person in einer wohngemeinschaft leben.  
ron hatte sich eingeschrieben.. vielleicht hatte sie ja glück, und er wurde headboy.  
naja, jedenfalls musste sie sich jetzt sputen, ihre eltern warteten schon ungeduldig um sie zur winklegasse zu chauffieren.  
ihr vater staunte nicht schlecht: "wow, hermie! du siehst toll aus! na, da werden harry und ron aber augen machen!"  
hermine lachte nur, doch im inneren hoffte sie stark, dieses jahr ihr 'braves-streber-alles-besser-wisser-image' ablegen zu können,   
und ihr äußeres würde da die größte rolle spielen. sie war auf alles vorbereitet, was auf sie zukommen würde! egal was... glaubte sie zumindest! 


	2. In der Winkelgasse

***kapitel 2***  
  
in der winklegasse  
  
endlich waren die grangers in londons untergrund angekommen.   
sie hielt ausschau nach ihren besten freunden, und sah sie nach kurzer zeit vor dem schaufenster des   
quidditchgeschäftes stehen... "typisch jungs", dachte sie sich und verabschiedete sich von ihren eltern  
mit einer kleinen umarmung.  
  
sie lief zu ron und harry, die gerade den neuen firebolt y2k begutachteten. "wow, tolles teil, nicht wahr harry!"   
"ja ron, einfach super! den muss ich haben!" "ja, aber lass uns zuerst hermine suchen, ich freu mich schon sie wieder zu sehen!"  
  
grinsend stand hermine neben den beiden jungs, sagte aber nichts. abrupt drehte ron sich um, und lief in sie hinein.   
"sag mal ron, spinnst du!!!"  
  
erstaunt sah ron sie an: "ehm, kennen wir uns süße?" fragte er in seiner typischen aufreißermanier.  
harry hatte sich mittlerweile halb tot gelacht... er hatte hermine sofort erkannt, obwohl er zugeben musste,   
dass sie zur wahrscheinlich hübschesten hogwarts schülerin geworden war.  
  
hermine lachte laut los und fraget ron, ob er nicht mal seine beste freundin erkannte.  
sofort wurde ron so rot wie sein flammendes haar. er stotterte eine entschuldigung und sagte anschließend das,   
was harry sich zuvor im stillen gedacht hatte... er war und blieb nun mal ein aufreißer.  
  
sie beschlossen, in den zug einzusteigen um in ihre normale schuluniform zu schlüpfen.  
also gingen sie in ihr übliches abteil am ende des hagwarts express.  
doch bevor sie dort ankamen, kam prof. mcgonagall gerannt um ihr mitzuteilen, dass es am vorderen ende   
des zuges ein eigenes abteil für die heads (headboy + headgirl) gab, und dass sie bitte dorthin kommen sollte,   
denn es gab am ende der fahrt dort ein meeting mit dumbledore.  
entschuldigend blickte sie zu harry und ron, doch sie lächelten nur und winkten.  
  
"also ist ron nicht headboy... naja kann man nix machen, ich hätte mich wahrscheinlich eh nur mit ihm gestritten..."   
dachte sich das elfengleiche mädchen und folgte ms. mcgonagall.  
  
als sie das zugabteil sah, staunte sie zuerst einmal richtig, es war wunderschön dekoriert mit den gryffindor farben   
und an einer tür an der wand stand HB, das musste die verbindungstür zum headboy abteil sein... wenn das abteil   
schon so toll war, wie würde dann die wohngemeinschaft wohl sein!!???  
nach dem langen tag und all dem nachdenken war sie müde, also ließ sie sich in die federweichen kissen fallen   
und schloss ihre (wunderschön haselnuss-farbenen *g*) augen. 


	3. Überraschung!

***kapitel 3***  
  
überraschung, überraschung....  
  
als sie aufwachte, sah hermine als erstes einmal erschrocken aus dem fenster.. puuh, glück gehabt...  
es war noch ein bisschen zeit bis sie ankamen. dann bemerkte sie einen dunklen fleck auf ihren ziemlich  
weiten skaterjeans und beschloss, da die fahrt eh bald vorüber war, ihre liebsten und engsten jeans an zu  
ziehen, sie musste ja für den headboy schön aussehen, grinste sie in sich hinein...  
und wirklich, die jeans passten ihr super-toll... sie schmiegten sich an ihre schlanken, schönen beine wie eine   
zweite haut und gaben ihr einen sexy look (so wos hat ja von mia kummen müssn, ge, bianca *gg*).  
sie zog ihr make-up nach und band ihre haare zu einem lockeren pony, was sehr gut zu ihrem outfit passte.  
  
"so, ich bin bereit... wer immer headboy ist, wird augen machen! hehee!" sie war richtig schadenfroh... (*g*)  
  
langsam ging sie den wagon entlang zum lehrerabteil, stieß die tür auf und setzte sich an den tisch, wo prof. dumbledore,   
prof. snape und prof. mcgonagall auf sie warteten.  
  
"was hat snape hier zu suchen... er hat doch nix damit zu tun, es sei den...nein, das kann doch nicht sein, oder?"   
wie als antwort ging die türe auf und herein kam..... draco malfoy!  
  
hermine versuchte, ihren inneren schock zu verbergen, was ihr dank ihrer theaterstunden auch gut gelang...  
trotzdem war sie geschockt! doch irgendwie auf eine weise die sie nicht erwartet hätte.  
in ihrem kopf flogen wirre gedanken umher. "oh nein... nicht malfoy, nicht das hamstergesicht   
(wast eh, im 4. buch mim moody wo a ihn verwandelt in an hamster *gg*) !"  
  
da kam plötzlich eine antwort von (du wirst nid glauben) hirn: "he, aber schau ihn dir doch an, kleine...   
er hat eindeutig über die ferien trainiert.. und seine ekligen schleimhaare hat er auch geschnitten. die neue frisur ist doch echt geil!"  
  
hermine musste ihrem (*g*) hirn recht geben...  
draco malfoy hatte sich ebenso stark verändert wie sie: er war stark gewachsen und jetzt eindeutig um ca. 10 cm   
größer als hermine. sein körper war durchtrainiert und gebräunt. durch das enge, schwarze rollkragen hemd, welches   
übrigens seine wunderschönen blond-weißen haare, seine weißen zähne und seine eis-blauen augen hervorhob, konnte   
sie seine musklen sehen... ja, sie starrte ihn richtiggehend an, wenn auch versteckt, damit er nicht bemerkte wie attraktiv   
sie ihn fand.  
  
sie wollte es sich nicht mal selbst eingestehen, wie sexy er aussah...  
"er ist mein erzfeind, verdammt noch mal! wenn auch ein sehr, sehr gutaussehender erzfeind... aber hermie, was   
denkst du denn da!! spinnst du total?! er ist dein ERZFEIND!!!! steh auf, girlie!"  
  
während ihrer gedankengänge hatte malfoy (oder draco ebn...) sie natürlich bemerkt. er konnte sie jedoch nicht   
wirklich einem haus zuordnen...  
  
"slytherin.. enin, sicher nicht, sie wäre mir schon LÄNGST aufgefallen... sie ist genau mein typ. hufflepuff.... näää!  
ravenclaw... eher nicht, wir haben mit ihnen doch fast alle fächer und in dem haus sind doch nur die schirchen kühe   
(tschuldige cho chang *g*)... aber wart mal... gryffindor, ja das würde passen, die alte mcgonagall ist ja schließlich   
auch da... aber sie muss neu sein! aber das sie sdann gleich headgirl wird..? naja... egal... jedenfalls ist sie   
saumäßig sexy... und dieses haar, ich wette es riecht wunderbar nach erdbeeren! süße sommersprossen..   
wie schon gesagt, genau mein typ..."  
während er dies dachte, fing er an zu lächeln, nicht ein arrogantes grinsen wie sonst immer, nein,   
ein wunderschönes lächeln, richtig herzerwärmend.  
  
hermine musste sich eingestehen, dass er wirklich süß aussah... aber sie hasste ihn bis aufs blut!!!!  
  
beide in tagträumen versunken, bemerkten sie das lustige funkeln in dumbledores augen nicht,   
vielleicht konnte er ihre gedanken lesen, und seine freude nicht verbergen...  
  
doch sie mussten die situation besprechen, deshalb räusperte er sich lautstark, um sich bemerkt zu machen.  
  
die beiden jugendlichen schracken hoch und sahen den alten, lustigen mann an.  
  
"setzt euch doch, meine lieben...!"  
  
sie gingen zum tisch und setzten sich gegenüber von einander in die weichen polstersessel.  
  
"wie ihr wisst, seid ihr hier, um von mir darüber aufgeklärt zu werden, was eure aufgaben als heads von hogwarts sein werden.  
also, es ist ganz einfach: ihr beide werdet eure eigene wohngemeinschaft bilden, abseits von   
euren häusern, und ihr werdet zusammen alle fächer besuchen... und wahrscheinlich in allen zusammenarbeiten."  
  
hermine ließ einen leichten seufzer los, und draco sah sie komisch an. sie ´wunderte sich, dass er   
sie bis jetzt nicht beschimpft oder beleidigt hatte, und es ihm scheinbar nichts ausmachte, mit ihr zusammen   
zu arbeiten. vielleicht hatte er sie nicht erkannt. bei dem gedanken lobte sie sich selbst, so toll auszu sehen,   
das konnte bei malfoy nur ein vorteil sein, er war als schürzenjäger (weiberheld) bekannt. obwohl er letztes jahr  
nicht so toll ausgesehen hatte wie dieses.   
hermine lächelte ihn lieb an, und zu ihrem erstaunen lächelte er zurück.  
  
"er hat mich wirklich nicht erkannt... ha, nachher lass ich ihn ins eiskalte wasser fallen... hehe!" dachte sie,  
bevor sie sich wieder prof. dumbledore zuwandte.  
  
"außerdem werdet ihr beiden euch ein event einfallen lassen, so zu sagen ein höepunkt dieses schuljahres..   
und lasst dabei eurer fantasie freien lauf... einverstand?"   
die beiden nickten einverstanden und draco schaute wieder schnell zu hermine.. ohne zu wissen, dass es   
seine erzrivalin war (*grausamichbin* hehe :-) )  
  
als dumbledore mit seiner rede fertig war, fragte er die beiden noch, welches passwort sie gerne für ihre gemächer hätten.   
sofort rief hermine: "goo goo dolls", denn das war der name einer ihrer lieblingsband.  
  
draco sah sie lächelnd an und wunderte sich über den komischen einfall, war aber einverstanden.  
  
"also, hier ist ihre headboy-brosche, mr. malfoy." grinsend nahm er sie entgegen...  
  
"und hier ist ihre..." draco wollte jetzt unbedingt ihren namen hören.. er wars con ganz gespannt darauf zu  
wissen wer sie war, "ms. granger" sagte der alte mann frech grinsend.  
  
draco flog aus allen wolken...  
  
"das soll granger sein... das hässliche schlammblut!! nein, das kann nicht sein, dieses  
elfengleiche, wunderschöne wesen!! GRANGER!! nein, niemals....!!!!"  
  
da stand hermine auf. "na dann, bis hogwarts, malfoy." sagte sie abfällig und hämisch grinsend   
und ging aus dem zimmer.  
  
"oh mein gott, wieso bist du nur so blöd, kleines!!!"  
"weil er mein erzfeind ist, dummes hirn!"  
"aber schau ihn an, er istd er mann deiner träume!! aah, bist du echt so blöd, hast du etwa  
kein hirn oder was... oops, das hab ich nicht gesagt...!"  
"ach, halt doch dein maul... sag mal, kann man dich noch umtauschen!"  
"so, jetzt bin ich beleidigt, ms. granger, gute nacht!"  
"nein, nicht hirn, war nicht ernst gemeint! ohne dich kann ich nichts mehr machen... bleib da!"  
"na gut, aber gibs zu, draco ist doch echt (hehe) sweet!"  
"na gut, ausnahmsweise, er schaut echt voll geil aus...! zufrieden!"  
"ja... na gut... zufrieden."  
  
wieder einmal ein verrücktes selbstgespräch von hermine... das tat sie in letzter zeit öfters,   
denn irgendwie machte es ihr spaß... 


	4. Das große Festessen

***kapitel 4***  
  
das große festessen  
  
tuut...tuut...tuut...  
  
mit lautem gequitsche fuhr der hogwarts express im bahnhof vor dem schloss ein.   
  
dort wartete schon hagrid auf die erstlinge um sie mit booten über den großen teich zum schloss zu   
bringen. der riese begrüßte aber zuerst harry, ron und hermine.  
  
"whew, hermie, du schagst oba guat aus.. den berschn werdn de glupscha ausafalln!" grölte er und   
hermine wurde leicht rot. (sorry für den dialekt, oba i was nit wie der im deitschen geht, i habs ja lei   
auf englisch glesn *g* oba i find ihn e cool...vui karntnerisch)  
aber jeder der jungs aus hogwarts oberstufe gab ihm im stillen recht. besonders einer...  
  
die oberstufler mussten jedoch einen langen spaziergang zu der schule machen, denn sie durften   
nicht über den see fahren.  
wie immer ging das dream-team nebeneinander den steinigen weg hinauf.  
  
hermine bemerkte nicht, wie ihr eine haarspange aus dem langen blonden haar fiel.  
  
bevor draco wusste, was er tat, hatte er sie aufgehoben und lief ihr nach.  
er konnte sich gerade noch davor zurückhalten, in einem freundlichen ton 'hermine' zu sagn   
und raunzte in seinem üblichen spöttischen tonfall: "hey, granger! hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass   
miss weiß-alles-besser jemals etwas verlieren würde!" und überreichte ihr die spange.  
  
anstatt sich ganz normal zu bedanken sagte hermine ganz cool: "oh, dracielein...was hätte  
ich nur ohne diese spange gemacht.. stell dir vor, ich hätte mir eine neue zaubern müssen...oh schreck!  
danke, danke und nochmals vielen dank! mein retter!"  
  
draco spürte wie ihm die röte ins gesicht stieg, wie hatte er sich nur auf dieses schlammblut einlassen   
können!   
er schimpfte innerlich mit sich selbst. und doch musste er zugeben, dass es ihm gefallen hat, wie sie   
dracilein gesagt hatte... oh nein, er hätte sich schon wieder selbst ohrfeigen können… seit er sie im zug   
gesehen hatte, war irgendetwas mit ihm passiert. er wusste zwar genau was, wollte es aber niemals   
zugeben! ein malfoy würde nie nachgeben!!! und schließlich war er ja ein malfoy...(oder?)  
  
harry und ron kringelten sich fast am boden vor lauter lachen, hermines auftritt war einfach genial   
gewesen. hektisch schnappten sie nach luft, fast hätten sie drauf vergessen... (*g*)  
  
nun, als sie die große halle erreicht und sich hingesetzt hatten, tat es hermine fast leid,  
so gemein gewesen zu sein. sie war schon wieder dabei einen streit mit ihrem hirn zu beginnen   
als sie etwas aus ihren gedanken riss: ein knutschender harry...   
und mit wem er knutsche: mit ginny weasly, rons schwester.  
ron sah so aus als könnte er ihn umbringen doch hermine konnte ein freches grinsen nicht unterdrücken.  
  
da sah harry auf und bemerkte wie alle ihn anstarrten. er lächelte verlegen und probierte  
small talk mit dean thomas anzufangen, der neben ihm saß (was ihm gott sei dank auch gelang,   
da sie über quidditch redeten, das einzige thema dass jungs in harrys alter interessierte...)  
  
da kamen die erstlinge in die große halle, und das sorting (i was nit wies im deutschen hast, des   
mim alten hut und dem...) begann.  
gryffindor bekam, von den ca. 40 schülern, etwa 14, also mehr als die anderen häuser. das einzige  
haus, das mit 13 schülern parole bieten konnte, war slytherin.. sie waren wie immer im machtkampf...  
  
dann begann das große festessen, und jeder fing an in sich hinein zu stopfen.  
  
plötzlich überkam hermine ein komischer drang, und sie konnte sich nicht anders helfen als zum   
slytherin tisch zu schauen. zu ihrem überraschen sah genau in diesem moment draco zu ihr herüber.  
schnell wandte sie ihren kopf ab und aß still weiter. jedoch, nach 10 sekunden musste sie wieder   
hinüber schauen. draco sah nicht mehr her, er aß genau so 'interresiert' wie sie, doch sie sah, dass er lächelte.  
  
"was ist nur mit ihm los? mag er mich etwa? näää... glaub ich nicht... er ist ein malfoy...   
eehw... oder vielleicht doch nicht so eehw… was denk ich da..jetzt iss weiter, girl!" dachte sie verwirrt...  
  
nachdem die letzten schüler aufgehört hatten zu essen, stand dumbledore auf um ein paar   
mitteilungen bekannt zu geben: "liebe schüler, mit einem neuen jahr haben wir auch zwei  
neue hogwarts-heads: ich bitte um applaus für ms. hermine granger und mr. draco malfoy!"  
  
die schüler brachen in applaus aus, doch harry und ron starrten hermine nur ungläubig an...  
  
"wieso hast du uns nichts gesagt hermine?!?!"  
  
"ihr habt mich doch nicht gefragt, oder!" sagte hermine beleidigt.  
  
irgendwie gingen die beiden ihr auf den keks, speziell ron, er tat direkt so als wäre er ihr freund   
oder so was in der art. er war zwar nett, aber freund... nein danke!!!  
  
als die beiden sie fragten ob sie jetzt mit ihnen mitkommen würd ein den gryffindor gemeinschaftsraum,   
lehnte sie dankend ab und sagte sie müsse noch dumbledore wegen dem stundenplan fragen.  
also verabschiedeten sie sich und die beiden burschen machten sich auf den weg in ihre gemächer.  
  
hermine stapfte nervös zum lehrertisch, und bemerkte, dass draco...ehm, sorry... malfoy wahrscheinlich   
die gleiche frage hatte wie sie.  
  
dumbledore schien zu wissen worum es geht und gab jedem von ihnen einen   
kleinen brief und sagte: "gute nacht!"  
  
als er gegangen war, waren die beiden alleine in der großen halle.  
  
hermine riss ihren brief auf und las:  
  
liebe hermine,  
  
ich weiß, sie und mr. malfoy können sich nicht wirklich gut leiden, aber sie werden mit einander   
auskommen müssen, da sie ja nun zusammen leben werdet.  
  
Und bezüglich dem event, den sie planen müssen, ich habe da an einen maskenball gedacht, wie wär's?   
überlegen sie sich ein gutes thema…  
  
Und hier ihr stundenplan:  
Mo: 1+2 zaubertränke, 3 transfiguration……  
etc etc etc…..  
  
hochachtungsvoll,  
prof. dumbledore  
  
hermine dachte über seine idee mit dem ball nach, und fand sie eigentlich super ! das würde sicher lustig werden!  
  
Doch jetzt mussten sie in ihre gemächer gehen, denn morgen war schule und sie wollte ausgeschlafen sein.   
  
Um draco noch einmal zu ärgern sagte sie: komm, dracilein, wir müssen los!  
Wir dürfen doch morgen nicht zu spät kommen, da wird deine mami sicher böse!" sie grinste spöttisch,   
doch zu ihrer verwunderung stieg draco voll auf ihre spotterei ein: „ja, gut, hermie-schätzchen, machen wir uns auf den weg.  
er sagte das alles mit zuckersüßer stimme, doch aus seinen augen funkelte purer hass glaubte 'hermie-schätzchen' zumindest. 


	5. In den Headrooms

***kapitel 5***  
  
in den headroooms  
  
sie folgten dem weg, den dumbledore ihnen beschrieben hatte, nebeneinander gingen sie schweigend durch die korridore.   
  
Sie fanden das große bild von der burg, hinter dem sich der eingang zu den headrooms verbarg.  
  
„goo goo dolls" sagte hermine leise und das bild sprang zur seite.  
  
Als die beiden zum ersten mal den gemeinschaftsraum sahen, waren sie baff.  
  
Der raum war riesig… fast größer als die gemeinschaftsräume der vier haupthäuser!   
Der teppich war flauschig und wechselte ständig seine farbe – von rot zu grün zu silber zu gold –   
die farben von gryffindor und slytherin. In einer ecke des raums knisterte ein feuer in einem altmodischen,  
steinernen kamin. Vor diesem standen zwei weiche ohrensessel und eine bank… so eine typische kuschelbank (hehe).  
  
Was hermine jedoch am meisten freude bereitete, war das riesige bücherregal, das eine ganze wand für sich   
einnahm. Da hatte sie eindeutig genug zu lesen für dieses schuljahr.  
  
Dann sah sie sich ihr zimmer genauer an, draco beschloss dasselbe zu tun.  
  
Sie staunte nicht schlecht: ein wunderschön weiches rot-goldenes himmelbett stand in der einen ecke,   
und in der anderen ein großer schreibtisch auf dem schon all ihre schulsachen aufgebreitet waren.   
Der teppich war so ähnlich wie im gemeinschaftsraum, nur wechselte er zwischen rot und gold!   
  
Mit einem zufriedenen seufzer ließ sie sich auf ihr neues bett fallen und überlegte, wo sie ihre  
ganzen bilder aufhängen könnte.  
  
Doch dann beschloss sie, nett zu sein und einmal dracos...eh... malfoys zimmer anzusehen.  
  
Es war identisch mit ihrem, bis auf die farbgestaltung, die war (natürlich) silber und grün.  
  
Draco hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt, er war gerade dabei seine zauberstereoanlage aufzustellen.  
Übrigens ein geiles teil, mit riesigen boxen und 6 cd-laufwerken.  
  
Ohne es (wirklich) zu wollen, überlegte hermine, was draco wohl für musik horchte.  
„wahrscheinlich liebt er die band 'deatheaters', würde zu ihm passen, diese muggle-feindliche band zu hören…"   
sie war so in gedanken versunken, dass sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wie draco sich umgedreht hatte und sie gesehen hatte.  
  
Unfreundlich sagte er: „was willst du, granger?" im nächsten moment hätte er sich selbst schlagen können,  
er hatte im stillen mit sich selbst vereinbart, zumindest zu probieren, nett zu sein. Denn irgendwie fand er   
sie total anmachend (*hehehe*) und hübsch. Und wenn er nicht nett war, würde er nie eine chance bekommen.  
  
Wütend entgegnete hermine: „ich wollte nur mal schaun wie's so in deinem zimmer aussieht, malfoy.  
Tut mir ‚echt leid', frettchen!" dann stampfte sie zurück in ihr zimmer und knallte die türe zu.   
wieso muss er nur so ein arschloch sein!? Wenn er nett wäre, dann würde ich ihn sogar richtig geil finden,   
aber so wie der sich aufführt…!"  
  
Sie beschloss, ein bad zu nehmen, um ein wenig relaxen zu können. Also nahm sie ein handtuch ihr   
erdbeerschampoo und ging ins bad.  
  
Es war wunderschön gekachelt, mit creme-farbenen fließen und einer riesigen badewanne und   
mindestens 15 vergoldeten wasserhähnen… oder besser gesagt: pfirsichduft-hähnen, rosenduft-hähnen,  
rosablasen-hähnen, schaum-hähnen, etc…  
  
Sie entschied sich schließlich nach langem überlegen für den erdbeerduft (ihre lieblingsfrucht)   
mit riesenblasen und zuckerwattengeschmack.  
  
Mit einem seufzer ließ sie sich ins wasser gleiten und schloss die augen.  
  
Plötzlich schrak sie hoch, sie hatte vergessen die türe zu schließen… was wäre wenn… oh, nein… zu spät.  
Draco kam ins bad grinste aber nur spöttisch als er sie sah. Er war gerade in aufreißstimmung,   
also sagte er frech: „hey, granger, dreh dich um, ich komme rein."  
  
Er lachte sich innerlich halb tot als sie verlegen stotterte: „ehm… nein… ich… eh… geh lieber… warte ich…"  
  
„dreh dich lieber um wenn du mir nichts wegschauen willst…" spottete er.  
Doch hermine hatte ihre selbstbeherrschung wieder gefunden: „als ob bei   
dir etwas zum wegschauen ist, malfoy!" doch sie wusste, dass sie wahrscheinlich falsch lag.  
  
Doch draco fing tatsächlich an sich zu ‚entkleiden' und hermine gab nach: „na gut, ich geh ja schon,  
aber bitte dreh du dich um, wenn du nicht mir etwas wegschauen willst  
„wer sagt denn, dass ich das nicht will?" sagte er noch leise zu sich selbst, bevor er sich umdrehte.  
  
Schnell stieg hermine aus der badewanne und umwickelte sich mit einem handtuch. Dann lief sie in ihr zimmer und  
zog sich ihren pyjama an, ein enges bauchfreies top und eine hüfthose aus samt. Dann öffnete sie ihre haare und  
trocknete sie mit einem einfachen zauberspruch den sie über die ferien selbst entwickelt hatte.  
Anschließend ging sie in das ‚wohnzimmer', nahm sich ein buch und setzte sich in den roten ohrensessel   
(nur um sicher zu gehen, dass draco sich nicht neben sie setzten konnte).  
Das buch war übrigens ein muggle-roman, und zwar der klassiker ‚romeo und julia' von william shakespeare,   
ihrem lieblingsauthor.   
Plötzlich musste sie an die aktion im bad denken und konnte nicht anders als eingestehen, wie schön gebräunt   
und durchtrainiert sein oberkörper über die ferien geworden war…  
Dann fing sie an zu lesen…  
  
Draco badete mit einfachem wasser und ein paar schaumblasen, er wollte schnell ins wohnzimmer,   
denn er hatte im bücherregal eines seiner lieblingsbücher entdeckt: julio und romina. Es war von seinem   
lieblingsauthor will shaker, ein begnadeter zauberer und dichter. Doch niemand durfte erfahren, dass er,   
draco malfoy, liebesromane las. Nicht einmal sein vater… schon gar nicht er!!!  
  
Er stieg aus der badewanne und trocknete sich schnell ab. Dann ging er in sein zimmer und warf sich in seinem pyjama, der aus einer einfachen grün-silbernen langen seidenhose und einem engen schwarzen t-shirt bestand. Dann ging er in das wohnzimmer.  
  
Zu seiner überraschung sah er hermine… ehm… granger dort in einem ohrensessel sitzen, mit einem buch in der hand.   
Er schlich leise zur bücherwand und nahm sich das buch. Dann trippelte er zur kaminecke und beschloss, hermine   
eine weile zu betrachten.  
„mhh… ihre haare riechen toll nach erdbeeren! He, was hat sie denn an? Hat sie etwa über die ferien ihre garderobe  
erneuert? Das müssen muggle-klamotten sein, die schaun echt toll aus an ihr! Und erst ihre haare!!! Aber was denk ich da…?"  
  
da hatte hermine ihn bemerkt, und er musste aus seinen tagträumen erwachen.  
„wieso starrst du mich denn so an?" fragte sie leicht genervt, obwohl es ihr gefallen hätte so   
angesehen zu werden, wenn es sich beim ‚schauer' um jemand anderen gehandelt hätte.  
  
„ach nur so, da sitzt eine spinne in deinem haar…!" er hoffte, sie würde erschrecken, denn ale mädchen  
waren weicheier und hatten angst vor spinnen…  
  
„achso, danke." Sagte hermine und fuhr sich mit einer hand übers haar. „ist sie weg?"  
verdattert antwortete er mit einem leisen ‚ja' und ging zu seinem eigenen sessel um  
mit seiner lektüre zu beginnen.  
  
Über ihren buchrand hinweg betrachtete hermine draco und war hin und weg von seinen langen wimpern,   
sie hatte sie noch nie zuvor bemerkt… sie passten perfekt zu seinen eis-blauen augen, die nur so über die seiten fegten.  
Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass er ein bücherwurm war… doch das machte ihn irgendwie noch interessanter   
für sie, sie mochte es wenn buben gerne lasen. Doch leider gab es fast keine, schon gar nicht ron und harry…   
die konnten sich nur für quidditch, quidditch und quidditch begeistern… ach ja, und harry seit neuestem für ginny…  
die beiden waren seit den ferien ein paar, und schämten sich nicht, das in der öffentlichkeit zur schau zu stellen…  
  
Da bemerkte hermine wie draco ebenfalls über seinen buchrand zu ihr herüberlugte. Sie sah schnell   
wieder auf ihr buch um nach ein paar sekunden wieder hinüber zu schauen.   
Ihre augen trafen sich und hermine hatte das gefühl sich in seinen zu verlieren.  
Da lächelte er verlegen zu ihr herüber und sie lächelte zurück, ohne es (wirklich) zu wollen.  
Sie konnte einfach nicht anders, sein lächeln war einfach… hinreißend…!  
  
Schweigend lasen die beiden weiter, und jeder spürte die blicke des anderen auf sich ruhen. (schmalz schmalz *gg*)  
Es war schon spät am abend und hermine hatte einen anstrengenden tag hinter sich, also schlief   
sie bald darauf über ihrem buch ein.  
  
Draco bemerkte, dass sie schlief, und konnte nicht anders, wie er bei jedem hübschen mädchen tun würde:   
er ging zu ihr hinüber und hob sie mit leichtigkeit auf, sie war ja schließlich gertenschlank und somit federleicht  
für einen mann / burschen (*lechz*) wie ihn.  
Sie drehte ihren kopf leicht und legte ihn gegen seinen brustkorb, schlief aber seelenruhig weiter.  
Draco betrachtete das schlafende mädchen und fand sie richtig süß, zum anbeißen…  
  
Er trug sie auf ihr zimmer und legte sie sacht in ihr bett. Dann deckte er sie zu und bevor er wegging,   
küsste er sie leicht auf die wange.  
Hermine war aber wach geworden las er sie in ihr bett gelegen hatte, hatte aber beschlossen einfach   
still liegen zubleiben… und siehe da, ein wohliger schauer durchlief sie bei seinem kuss (bussal… nit übertreiben bursche…*g*). 


	6. Der erste Schultag

***kapitel 6***  
  
der erste schultag  
  
hermine erwachte mit einem schrei, sie hatte wieder einaml albträume gehabt.   
Schnell schaute sie auf die uhr: gott sei danke, sie hatte noch genug zeit, bis die ersten stunden anfingen…  
  
sie ging mit ihrem gewand ins bad und machte sich fertig.  
Sie flocht sich ein paar rastazöpfchen, zog sich einen kajalstrich unter die augen und   
sprühte sich ihr lieblingsparfum auf den hals.  
Alles in allem machte sie den eindruck, als ob sie ein hochprofessionelles model wäre.  
aber dessen war sie sich nur nicht bewusst.  
  
Sie wollte gerade in die große halle gehen, als ihr malfoy einfiel. Und sie durfte ihn ja nicht einfach so liegen lassen.  
  
Sie ging in sein zimmer und sah ihn dort liegen, die decke war über die nacht auf den boden gefallen.   
Sie fand es echt süß, wie er zusammengekauert dort lag und wollte eigentlich nett sein, schließlich war  
er auch nett gewesen, gestern abend, doch da hatte sie ja ‚geschlafen'.  
  
Also sagte sie ganz distanziert: „he, aufstehen, malfoy… es gibt bald frühstück!"  
Beim wort frühstück schrak der junge hoch und sah hermine auf seiner bettkante sitzen.  
Diese grinste ihn nur an, stand auf und ging aus dem zimmer. Draco sah ihr verwundert nach,   
machte sich aber trotzdem schnell fertig und ging ebenfalls zum frühstücken in die große halle.  
  
Als er die halle betrat wurde es mit einem mal still, anscheinend waren alle verwundert, ihn so   
verändert zu sehen. Doch ein paar augenblicke später, mampfte jeder schon fröhlich weiter.  
Schnell ging er zum slytherin-tisch und setzte sich neben seine beiden bodyguards crabbe und   
goyle (nicht, dass er mit seiner statur bodygaurds gebraucht hätte, er hatte sich nur so an ihre gesellschaft gewöhnt).  
  
Da überhörte er einen anderen slytherin-siebtklässler sagen: „hey, siehst du die granger… die sieht doch  
geil aus… die würd ich gern mal so richtig durchfi...  
Doch draco konnte es nicht mehr mitanhören. Er sprang wütend auf und packte den burschen am kragen.  
Zähneknirschend graulte er leise: „sag noch einmal so etwas krankes über hermine und glaube mir, du wirst es bereuen!"  
  
Der junge sah ihn verdattert an, setzte sich aber wieder hin und warf ihm nur böse blicke zu.  
  
Draco konnte sich selbst kaum fassen, er hatte einfach nicht anders können…  
  
Er sah wie hermine zu ihm herübersah und lächelte, und er wurde ganz rot und stocherte   
verlegen in seinem brei herum… was war nur mit ihm los??? Wieso wurde er wegen einem   
schlammblut rot!! Nein, nicht er! Er war ein malfoy!! Verdammt noch mal, auch wenn sie noch so süß war!!  
  
Hermine grinste in sich hinein, er wurde doch tatsächlich wegen ihr rot… na ja, egal, jedenfalls  
hatten sie in der ersten stunde zaubertränke bei snape, dem lehrer, den sie am meisten verabscheute.  
  
Als schon fast alle schüler zu ihren klassen gegangen waren, sah hermine auf ihre uhr: oh nein,   
nur noch eine halbe minute bis unterrichtsbeginn!!!  
Da sah sie, dass malfoy auch erst jetzt fertig gegessen hatte.  
  
Er rief zu ihr: „hey, granger! Wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät!!"  
Er lief zu ihr herüber und nahm ihre hand.  
  
Erstaunt ließ sie sich mitziehen, und er ließ ihre hand bis zu snapes klasse nicht mehr los.  
  
Sie kamen um genau 10 minuten zu spät, doch snape sagte nur: „hinsetzten ihr beide, und   
wehe ihr kommt noch mal zu spät!"  
  
Hermine setzte sich an den letzten freien platz… neben draco.  
  
Nun saß sie wohl für den rest des jahres mit ihm fest. Irgendwie ärgerte es sie, aber andererseits…  
  
Jedenfalls wunderte sich hermine, dass snape keinen einzigen punkt abgezogen hatte...  
wahrscheinlich weil malfoy mit ihr gemeinsam gekommen war.  
  
Die stunden flogen nur so vorbei, und in fast jedem fach wurde sie mit draco zusammengepaart.  
  
Aber was sollte sie nur tun… malfoy schien es jedenfalls nichts auszumachen… 


	7. Große Pläne, Küsse und so weiter

A/N: hi leute!! ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir, dass ich am Anfang keine Absätze gehabt habe, und dass ich alles klein geschrieben   
habe... es ist nur so: die geschichte war ursprünglich für eine freundin gedacht, deswegen wollt ich mir nicht so viel mühe   
machen (sorry bianca *gg*)  
und danke an die netten reviews (an die 'unnetten' auch, konstruktive kritik ist immer erwünscht *g*)  
also dann....  
lg   
Faeriegirl  
  
  
***kapitel 7***  
  
große Pläne  
  
Den ganzen Tag lang musste sich Hermine also nun mit Malfoys Gesellschaft begnügen... und um ehrlich zu sein,  
am Ende des Tages war sie ziemlich geschafft... doch immerhin, sie hatte es überlebt!  
  
Als sie nun am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum der Headrooms saß, und so vor sich hindachte, fiel ihr ein,  
dass sie und Draco ja noch ein Event planen mussten... und sie hatte an einen Ball gedacht!  
  
"hoffentlich ist er einverstanden..." dachte sie, und genau in diesem Moment kam Draco durch die Türe.  
Sie rief ihn zu sich und fragte ihn zuerst, ob er eine Idee hätte... und als er keine hatte, sprudelte sie ihre hervor.  
Draco war hellauf begeistert und sie fingen an zu planen...  
  
"Also, fangen wir mal bei der Musik an... wie wär's mit einer Mischung aus Muggle und Hexenmusik?" fragte Hermine   
zaghaft.  
  
"Ja, von mir aus... aber ich darf mir die Hexenbands aussuchen!" sagte Draco bestimmt und musterte Hermine mit   
einem komischen Blick, bei dem sie nicht genau wusste woran sie war...   
war er freundlich, unfreundlich, voll mit  
Hass oder voll mit... aber nein, wie konnte sie nur so etwas denken...  
er war ihr Erzfeind, obwohl er in letzter Zeit   
eigentlich ganz nett gewesen war...  
  
Sie entschieden sich schließlich für die Goo Goo Dolls, Linkin Park, die brüllenden Banshees (eine Art Hard Rock-Band) und   
die Marvellous Magikicks (so wie bei uns die ganzen Pop-Bands... damit für jeden was dabei ist *g*).  
  
Nun fingen sie an, die ganze Dekoration zu entwerfen. Hermine war mit Feuereifer dabei und fing an auf ein Papier ihre  
Vorschläge zu kritzen.  
  
Draco saß nur still da und sah sie mit Bewunderung an... merkte sie überhaupt, dass er da war?  
  
Da fiel ihr eine Haarsträhne ins Gesicht und Draco konnte nicht anders als sie ihr hinters Ohr zu stecken...  
  
Verwundert sah sie zu ihm auf... blaue Augen blickten in ihre braunen Augen... Sie konnte ihren Blick nicht abwenden,  
seine Augen waren so unergründlich und wunderschön.  
  
Draco verlor sich in ihrem Blick und bevor er wusste was er tat, nahm er ihr Kinn in die Hand und hob sie zu sich.  
Sanft trafen sich ihre Lippen und ein leiser Schauer fegte durch Hermines Knochen.  
Rund um sie verschwand alles, nur noch der Kuss war wichtig.  
  
Draco ging es ähnlich, er wollte sie nicht mehr loslassen... doch da hörten sie Schritte, und widerwillig löste er sich von ihr.  
Verunsichert starrte ihm Hermine noch einmal in die Augen und ging in ihren eigenen Ohrensessel.  
  
Da stürmten Harry und Ron in den Gemeinschaftsraum... und wenn Blicke töten könnten, wären die beiden glatt umgefallen,  
so wie Draco sie ansah... wegen ihnen würde Hermine ihm jetzt wahrscheinlich für immer aus dem Weg gehen, da er keine  
Chance gehabt hatte, ihr sein Handeln zu erklären.  
  
"Hey! Hermine! Alles klar bei dir? Macht dir das Frettchengesicht wohl keine Schwierigkeiten!?" rief Ron unbekümmert.  
  
Bevor sie antwortete sah Hermine noch einmal zu Draco, der sie mit einem traurigen Blick ansah: " Nein, Ron. Es geht so,  
nicht direkt Schwierigkeiten... und wie gehts euch so?" fragte sie um schnell vom Thema abzulenken.  
  
"Naja, ohne dich ists im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor irgendwie fad... und die Hausaufgaben sind auch immer   
schwerer zu machen, ohne eine Besserwisserin in der Nähe!" sagte Harry frech grinsend.   
  
Hermine lächelte nur schlapp, und sagte den beiden, dass es ihr zwar leid tue, aber sie sei sehr müde und wolle ins Bett   
gehen. Dann stand sie auf und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort in ihr Zimmer und sperrte ab.  
  
Fassungslos starrten ihr die beiden Jungen nach, aber drehten sich nach kurzer Zeit um und sahen Draco wütend an.  
  
"Was hast du mit Hermine gemacht, du mieses Schwein?!" brüllte Ron, und packte Draco am Kragen.  
Harry stand nur daneben, er konnte seinem Freund nicht helfen, denn Draco war eindeutig der Stärkere,   
und Harry hatte morgen ein wichtiges Quidditchspiel gegen Ravenclaw, also wollte er sich nicht verletzen.  
  
Und überhaupt - wieso lässt sich Ron auch mit ihm ein? Selber schuld, es war doch eindeutig, dass Draco stärker war.  
  
Er drehte sich also um und ging zur Tür hinaus (tschuldige, dass i den harry so schlecht dastehen lass, aber i find es  
is zeit, dass amol a bissl action passiert *hehegemeingrins*).  
  
Ein wütender Kampf entbrannte zwischen den beiden jungen Männern, und beide wussten worum es ging... Hermine!  
  
Denn seit ihrem 4. Hogwartsjahr wussten alle, außer Hermine (die wollte es nicht anerkennen), dass Ron unheimlich   
in sie verliebt war.  
  
Und Draco war es jetzt bewusst geworden, wie sehr sie ihm am Herzen lag... doch für wen würde sie sich entscheiden???  
Und wie würde der Kampf ausgehen?  
  
A/N: hi! sorry, dass es nur so kurz ist, aber ich will mir den Kampf fürs nexte Kapitel aufbehalten, sonst fällt mir gar nix  
mehr ein *g* scherzal *g*! naja bitte bitte bitte bitte reviewen und eure meinung sagen!!! danke schon im voraus an alle   
netten leute, die sich die mühe machen, meine doofe geschichte zu lesen *g* vielleicht schreib ichs ja schon heute und tus   
morgen rauf!! also schaut doch vorbei *gg* DANKE DANKE DANKE!!!!   
hab alle leser lieb *g*  
Lg Faeriegirl 


	8. Der Kampf

***Kapitel 8***  
  
Der Kampf  
  
Die beiden Rivalen umkreisten sich, sie ließen sich keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Eisblau traf auf Hellbraun (ich hoffe  
das ist dem ron seine augenfarbe! falls nicht, sagts mir! danke *g*).  
  
Da sprang Ron auf Draco los, blind vor Wut... Draco trat einfach ruhig zur Seite und der rothaarige Bursche rannte   
kopfüber in die Wand.  
Doch die Sache war viel zu ernst, als das Draco angefangen hätte zu lachen.  
  
Mit Mordlust in den Augen drehte sich der junge Gryffindor um und ging auf den Blondschopf los.  
Dieses Mal wich er nicht aus, er stellte sich seinem Gegner.  
  
Die vielen Quidditchtrainings hatten Draco stark gemacht... sehr stark...  
Er packte Ron um die Mitte und wirbelte ihn durch die Luft... doch Ron wehrte sich standhaft gegen den übermächtigen  
Rivalen.   
  
Er strampelte und graulte bis Draco ihn runterließ.   
Im gleichen Moment machte Rons rechte Faust mit Dracos Wangenknochen Bekanntschaft.   
Er jaulte vor Schmerz auf, doch nun war er wütend, das würde er sich nicht gefallen lassen... er, ein Malfoy!  
  
Ohne zu Zögern schlug er Ron in den Bauch... dieser fiel gekrümmt zu Boden und wimperte vor sich hin.   
  
Gerade als Draco noch nachsetzen und ihm in den Bauch treten wollte, sah er Hermine am Fuß der Treppe zu ihrem  
Schlafzimmer stehen, den Mund weit aufgerissen, als ob in ihrer Kehle ein Schrei wartete, der aber feststeckte.   
In ihren Augen sah er Entsetzung und ... Verabscheuung.  
  
"Oh mein G-gott, Hermine... e-es tut mir... was habe ich nur getan!" flüsterte der Junge , mit einem Mal niedergeschlagen,   
und ließ sich neben seinem Gegner auf den Boden fallen.  
  
Doch Hermine hatte sich schon umgedreht und war in ihr Zimmer gerannt.  
  
Er hörte sie noch rufen: "Anti Apporto! Totalus Silencio!" Sie hatte ihre Tür mit einem Zauber verschlossen und einen  
Zauber ausgesprochen, dass sie niemanden hören würde, der vor ihrer Tür stand.  
  
Verzweifelt stand Draco auf und nahm Ron bei der Hand.  
  
"Komm schon, Ron... eh, Weasly! Du musst in die Krankenstation!"  
  
Der geschlagene Junge wimmerte nur, stand aber auf.   
  
Draco stütze ihn mit seiner rechten Hand und die beiden gingen schweigend nebeneinander zu Madame Pomfrey...  
  
* * *  
  
Während dessen saß Hermine auf ihrem wunderschönen Himmelbett und dachte nach.  
  
"Wieso, wieso müssen Jungs immer alles mit ihrem blöden Machogehabe kaputtmachen!? Verdammt noch mal! Was   
fällt Ron eigentlich ein!? Draco hat ihm doch nichts getan... Bullshit, wieso ist immer alles so verdammt kompliziert!!!  
Aaaah! Was mach ich jetzt!?"  
  
Sie war verwirrt und konnte nicht verstehen, warum Ron so einen Aufstand machte... er konnte doch unmöglich wissen,   
dass.... er konnte nicht wissen, was zwischen ihr und Draco vorgefallen war.  
  
Und wenn er es gewusst hätte wäre er sicher ausgeflippt! Doch was ging es ihn überhaupt an, nur weil er sie mochte,   
hieß das nicht, er könne sie wie sein Eigentum behandeln, sie war immerhin schon 17!!!  
  
Da sie nun schon gedanklich bei diesem Thema war, musste sie an den Kuss zurückdenken... für das erste Mal in  
ihrem Leben hatte sie sich sicher und geborgen gefühlt...  
  
Sicher hatte sie zuvor schon geküsst... mit Viktor (Krum), doch bei ihm war es irgendwie anders gewesen.   
  
Bei ihm hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, er wolle sie im nächsten Moment auffressen... seine Zärtlichkeiten waren so  
verlangend gewesen. Und es war Hermine auch einfach zu schnell gegangen, und das war wahrscheinlich auch der  
Grund für ihre frühzeitige Trennung gewesen.  
  
Hermine rügte sich für ihre Gedanken, sie hatte sich selbst geschworen, Viktor nicht nachzutrauern... Doch das war  
nicht so einfach gewesen für sie, in letzter Zeit...  
  
Aber jetzt war alles anders, jetzt hatte sie jemanden, bei dem sie wusste, dass irgendetwas zwischen ihnen 'war'...  
  
Und genau dieser 'Jemand' musste sich mit ihrem besten Freund anlegen, oder besser gesagt umgekehrt...  
  
Sie war knapp am Durchdrehen, es zipfte sie einfach alles an...  
  
Sie beschloss, diesen Tag 'einfach' aus ihrem Gedächtnis zu streichen (versuchen), und morgen wieder neu   
anzufangen: mit Ron, mit Draco und (last but not least) mit sich selbst... sie musste sich mit ihren Gefühlen ins  
Klare kommen...  
  
Das letzte Bild, das durch ihre Gehirnwindungen flatterte, war Dracos Gesicht nachdem er sie am Fuß der Treppe   
gesehen hatte... voller Scham und Angst... und etwas anderem... vielleicht so etwas wie Liebe???  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: hey leute *g*! sorry, dieses kapitel war echt fad... ich weiß, ich weiß... aber ich hatte irgendwie den drang, mal   
etwas melancholisches zu schreiben... wisst ihr, liebe ist kein zuckerschlecken, nicht mal in Hogwarts *g*  
ich wollt die story einfach realistischer machen *g* (ja klar, als ob die je realistisch sein wird *g*)  
  
achja, und sorry das das so kurz war, aber dafür habt ihr heute !! 2 !! Kapitel gekriegt *g* scherzal... :))  
  
und danke an alle netten leute!!  
  
speziell an LastUnicorn4Life, weil sie so nett zu mir ist *g* und an Mystical Harmonie, weil sie mich auf ihre Favourites   
Liste getan hat!! DANKE AN EUCH ALLE!!!!  
bis zum 9. Kapitel!!  
Lg FaerieGirl 


	9. Gemischte Gefühle

A/N: hi! LastUnicorn4Life: ich hab gar kein latein *g* hab nur so irgendwas erfunden... tortzdem danke!  
und du kannst mir ruhig irgendwelche zaubersprüche schicken, falls dir nützliche   
einfallen! Lg FaerieGirl  
  
* * *  
  
***Kapitel 9***  
  
Gemischte Gefühle  
  
Als Hermine am nächsten morgen in den Spiegel sah, erschrak sie zuerst einmal heftig: ihre Augen waren rot  
und verquollen, ihr Haar stand in alle Himmelsrichtungen und über die Nacht war ihr Make-Up verschmiert...  
  
"Ein toller Start in den Tag, echt super...!" dachte sie wütend und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was   
gestern geschehen war...  
  
Plötzlich fiel es ihr siedendheiß ein. Draco hatte sich mit Ron geprügelt, er war verletzt und sie hatte   
sich in ihr Zimmer eingeschlossen... oh nein, was sollte sie nur jetzt tun?  
  
Wie konnte sie sich je wieder blicken lassen, sie würde Ron nie mehr in die Augen sehen können!!  
  
Hoffnungslos ließ sie sich aufs Sofa vor der Feuerstelle fallen, sie hatte echt keinen Bock auf Zaubertränke   
bei Snape, und sie konnte es sich leisten, einmal zu schwänzen...  
  
Als ob die Bilder an der Wand ihre Gedanken lesen konnten, sprach sie plötzlich eines an, eine alte Dame mit  
einem Hund: "Na, Kleines, was ist los? Was hast du denn?"  
  
Hermine war zwar überrascht, doch irgendwie wollte sie einfach reden: "Ach, du kannst dir ja gar nicht   
vorstellen wie tief ich in der Scheiße stecke...!"  
  
Die Dame lächelte und sagte ruhig: "Das ganze Leben steckt man in der Scheiße, nur die Tiefe ändert sich."  
  
Da musste Hermine lachen... ja, sie bekam direkt einen Lachkrampf.  
  
Erst nach einigen Minuten konnte sie aufhören. " Tut mir Leid, das musste einfach raus!" keuchte sie und rang  
nach Atem.  
  
"Ach, das macht nichts. Weisst du, ich kann mich noch genau erinnern, da gab es einen ähnlichen Fall bei den  
Heads vor vielen Jahren, zur Zeit als James Potter an diese Schule ging..."  
  
Hermine bat die alte Dame, ihr die Geschichte zu erzählen...:  
  
"Es war vor vielen Jahren, als Lily Evans und Severus Snape Headboy und Headgirl wurden... die beiden hassten   
sich aufs Blut, und jeden Abend kamen sie sich irgendwie in die Haare...  
Aber Severus war damals nicht so ein ekliger Schleimbolzen wie heute, weißt du... nein, er war groß, gepflegt,  
hatte wunderschöne kohlrabenschwarze Augen und war der Traum jedes Mädchens, außer Lily... und das ging ihm   
natürlich auf den Keks...  
  
Eines Tages jedochgeschah etwas seltsames... Lily und Severus saßen im wohnzimmer und planten gerade einen   
Schulausflug nach Hogsmeade für die 4. Klassen...  
  
Komischerweise waren sie mit den Ideen des anderen immer einverstanden, und sie führten sogar eine zivilisierte   
Konversation...  
  
Und da geschah es, dass Lilys Augen sich in Snapes verfingen, sie konnten sich, so wie du und Mr. Malfoy, nicht   
voneinander losreißen...  
  
Es wäre fast zu einem Kuss gekommen, doch da platzte James ins Zimmer und holte Lily ab, er wollte mit ihr noch   
ein bisschen allein sein, im Astronomieturm...  
  
Lily warf Snape noch einen traurigen Blick zu und dann war sie weg...  
  
Ich glaubte damals, ich könnte sein Herz zerspringen hören... seitdem gingen die beiden sich aus dem Weg und   
wollten nichts mehr miteinander zu tun haben... vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum Prof. Snape so einen Groll   
gegen alle Gryffindors hegt... denn damals sah er sie als ebenbürtig und gleichwertig an... bis zu diesem Tag   
eben..."  
  
Als die alte Frau mit ihrer Erzählung fertig war, starrte Hermine sie mit offenem Mund an... nein, das konnte   
nicht wahr sein, es war doch Harrys Mutter!!!!  
  
Sie wusste nicht genau, was sie davon halten sollte... war es ein Tipp der alten Dame gewesen, oder eher eine   
Warnung, nichts mit draco anzufangen... oder doch genau das Gegenteil? Sie wusste es wirklich nicht...  
  
Sie beschloss, die Frau zu fragen, doch plötzlich wollte sie sich Snape noch einmal ansehen, sie konnte sich   
echt nicht vorstellen, dass er einmal gutaussehend gewesen war...   
  
Also machte sie sich fertig und ging in die kerkerräume, zum Zaubertränkelehrsaal.  
  
Die Klasse war mucksmäuschenstill, als Hermine eintrat.  
  
Sie ging zu ihrem Tisch (neben Draco) und setzte sich.  
  
"Ach, Ms. Granger, das ist aber nett, dass sie uns auch einmal besuchen... sie denken wohl, dass sich Gryffindors   
so etwas erlauben können?! Bei mir nicht! Setzen sie sich, und melden sie sich nach der Stunde bei mir, ich werde  
ihnen eine Strafarbeit aufgeben... achja, und 20 Punkte von Gryffindor, ein Punkt für jede Minute...!"  
  
Hermine starrte den Lehrer an, fasste sich aber kurz darauf wieder... was hatte sie erwartet?  
  
Doch sie musste immer wieder an die Worte der alten Dame denken...   
  
Und das Draco neben ihr saß...  
  
Der jedoch war tief in Gedanken versunken gewesen, und hatte sie nicht einmal bemerkt, als Hermine sich hingesetzt  
hatte.  
  
Als sie jedoch eine Antwort auf eine von Snapes Fragen gab, schrack er hoch...  
  
"Oh... Hermine... ehm... hallo... du ich, eh, wollte fragen, ob, ehm, wir nach der Stunde reden könnten?" stammelte  
er und sah sie mit seinen wunderschön blauen Augen an... sie konnte einfach nicht nein sagen.  
  
"Na gut, Draco, nach der Stunde..."  
  
Die ganze Zeit hatte Snape entsetzt zu ihnen gesehen, doch er hatte ihnen nicht einmal Punkte abgezogen... er war   
wie versteinert...  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, nach der Stunde möchte ich, dass sie ebenfalls zu mir kommen!" sagte Snape plötzlich und schrieb dann  
weiter Trankzutaten an die alte, staubige Tafel.  
  
Draco sah ihn entgeistert an, was hatte er denn getan, und wegen einem bisschen Schwätzen würde er ihn, Draco  
Malfoy, seinen Lieblingsschüler doch nicht eine Strafarbeit aufbrummen?!!?  
  
Was wollte er nur von ihm???  
  
Als die Glocke geläutet hatte, und die beiden zu ihrem Lehrer in sein Büro gehen mussten, hatten sie beide ein   
mulmiges Gefühl...  
  
"Ms. Granger, sie warten bitte draußen, ich muss mit Draco etwas Privates besprechen...!" graulte Snape vom Inneren   
seiner 'Gruft'.  
  
Verwundert starrte Hermine Draco an, doch sie blieb draußen stehen...  
  
Draco ging also allein in die Höhle des Löwen... nichtwissend, was auf ihn zukommen würde... 


	10. In der Höhle des Löwen Teil 1

***Kapitel 10 (Teil 1)***  
  
In der Höhle des Löwen... (Teil 1)  
  
Draco trat in das Zimmer ein... die Luft war staubig und muffelig, er musste husten.  
  
"Drcao, komm bitte her!" hörte er Snape aus einer dunklen Ecke des Büros sagen. Draco folgte der  
Stimme und setzte sich in einen Stuhl gegenüber von seinem Professor.  
  
"ja, hier bin ich, Herr Professor... was gibt es?" fragte Draco, und wunderte sich über seine eigene   
Dreistigkeit.  
  
"Nun ja, ich habe gesehen wie sie in meiner Stunde mit Ms. Granger 'geplaudert' haben... ich wüsste  
nur allzugerne worüber?!" sagte Snape in einem zuckersüßen Tonfall.  
  
Doch Draco wusste nicht, was ihn das anging. Er schwieg also.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! Ich habe sie etwas gefragt, antworten sie gefälligst! Oder muss ich zu härteren Maßnahmen  
greifen?!" Snape stand energisch von seinem Stuhl auf und ging zu Draco.  
  
Dieser jedoch schwieg weiterhin, es ging diesen alten schleimbolzen nichts an, was zwischen ihm und   
Hermine war!  
  
Jetzt reichte es Snape: "Wenn du mir nicht sofort sagst, was du und dieses dreckige Schlammblut da  
draußen geredet habt, dann schicke ich deinem Vater einen Brief... es interessiert ihn sicherlich,  
dass sein Sohn gefallen an einem Muggle gefunden hat!" Snape sprach diesen letzten Satz voller  
Abscheu aus, als ob es ihm vor der Vorstellung schon grauste.  
  
Da verlor der junge Mann seine Geduld: "Was geht es sie überhaupt an? Kümmern sie sich um ihren eigenen  
Dreck, sonst lasse ICH mir was einfallen, kapiert! Und nennen sie Hermine nicht noch einmal   
Schlammblut!!!"  
  
Während er das gesagt, oder besser: geschrien hatte, war Draco ebenfalls aufgesprungen und hatte seinen   
Lehrer am Kragen gepackt.  
  
Dieser sah ihn aus seinen großen schwarzen Augen an... und fing an... zu lächeln..! Er lächelte bösartig  
und sagte plötzlich ganz ruhig: " Na, na, Mr. Malfoy... man wird sich doch nicht gleich so aufregen! Aber  
es ist trotzdem gut zu wissen, was sie für Ms. Granger empfinden... sie müssen nur eines wissen: Passen sie  
nur auf, dass sie nicht auch mit irgendeinem ihrer kleinen Gryffindor-Freunde davonrennt, so wie Lil..." da  
stoppte Snape abrupt und funkelte Draco nur mehr mit feinseligen Augen an...  
  
Dieser war überrascht, denn Snape hatte eindeutig einen Namen sagen wollen! Doch wer konnte es sein?   
  
Er fing an zu kombinieren:  
  
Also, sie musste eindeutig aus Gryffindor gewesen sein, und gleich alt wie er...  
  
Und sie hieß irgendwie mit den Anfangsbuchstaben 'Lil'... hmm, vielleicht Lily, das war der einzige Name, der  
ihm einfiel.  
  
Also, sie hieß Lily und war aus Gryffindor gewesen... und dann hatte sie Snape anscheinend für jemand anders   
Gryffindor verlassen... wer konnte das sein? Er wollte es unbedingt herausfinden...  
  
Aber was hatte das mit Hermine zu tun???  
  
Er musste sie unbedingt fragen... nur war er irgendwie verunsichert, denn Snape hatte ihm irgendwie Angst  
eingeflöst...  
  
was wäre, wenn Hermine ihn wirklich verlassen würde, nur um irgendetwas mit Ron oder Harry anzufangen...  
  
Da fiel ihm ein, dass sie ja eigentlich ganz offiziell noch gar nicht zusammen waren!  
Etwas, was er schnellstens ändern musste... doch er wusste ja nicht wie Hermine reagieren würde!?  
  
Wahrscheinlich würde sie ihn einfach auslachen, oder so etwas Ähnliches...  
  
Doch jetzt musste er aus dem Zimmer gehen, denn Snape wollte ja noch mit Hermine sprechen...  
  
Als er aus dem Zimmer kam, sah ihn Hermine fragend an, doch er schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und ging in Richtung   
Headrooms davon.  
  
Hermine sah ihm verwundert nach, ging aber sofort in Snapes Zimmer, bevor er noch wütender wurde...  
  
"Ah, Ms. Granger, schön sie zu sehen." spottete der sadistische Lehrer und sah sie an, als wolle er sie mit  
seinem Blick töten...  
  
Hermine sah auf den Fußboden und wartete darauf, dass er sie niedermachen und ihr eine Strafarbeit geben  
würde.  
  
Doch nichts dergleichen kam... verwundert sah sie auf, um zu sehen wie Snape sie durchdringlich anstarrte.  
  
Dann sprach er, seine eiskalte, tiefe Stimme jagte ihr einen Schauer durch Mark und Bein: "Ich wollte ihnen   
nur raten, nicht den gleichen Fehler zu machen wie Lily, sie wollen doch nicht so enden wie sie, oder..."  
  
Woher konnte er nur wissen, dass sie von seiner 'kleinen affäre' wusste!?  
Und dann dieser letzte Satz, war das eine Drohung gewesen... sie bekam wirklich Angst, sie wusste nicht,  
woran sie war.  
  
"Ich will ihnen damit sagen: Bleiben sie lieber unter ihren eigenen Leuten, denn sonst könnte das übel für   
sie enden... lassen sie ihre schmutzigen Schlammblutfinger von Mr. Malfoy! War das jetzt klar genug?!"  
  
Diesmal brüllte er sie richtiggehend an... Hermine erschrak heftig und nickte nur verängstigt mit dem Kopf.  
  
Zufrieden rieb der verbitterte Zaubertränke-Meister seine Hände und verschwand im Dunkeln seines Zimmers.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermine war wie in Trance, sie lief jetzt schon seit etlichen Minuten im Schloss herum, als ob sie irgendetwas  
suchte... sie wusste aber nicht genau was.  
  
Da stieß sie mit jemandem zusammen...  
  
Als sie aufsah, durchzuckte sie ein heftiger Schmerz... es war Draco!  
  
Sofort half ihr dieser auf und sah, dass sie geweint hatte. "Oh mein Gott, Herm! Was ist los?"   
  
Er hörte sich so besorgt an, so traurig und einsam... Hermine konnte ihm nicht in die Augen schauen, es hätte  
ihr Herz in Stücke zerrissen... denn sie wusste, dass sie nichts mit ihm anfangen durfte, nicht wenn sie nicht  
wollte, dass ihr etwas zustieße. Oder womöglich gar Draco... ein Leben ohne ihn konnte sie sich gar nicht   
vorstellen... aber eines mit ihm auch nicht.  
  
Währenddessen hatte Draco Hermine in seine Arme genommen, und streichelte ihr sanft über den Kopf...  
  
"Meine liebste Hermine... sag mir doch was du hast, dann kann ich dir helfen!" flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.  
  
Hermine sah zu ihm auf und sagte leise: "Nein, Draco. Das könntest du nicht, da bin ich mir sicher..."  
  
Dann löste sie sich von ihm und rannte zu den Headrooms.  
  
Draco starrte ihr entgeistert nach, was war nur mit ihr los?!?   
Da fiel es ihm ein: SNAPE!  
  
Er kehrte um und ging entschlossenen Schrittes in die Kerkergemäuer.  
Nach kurzer Zeit stand er vor Snapes Tür... mit einem kräftigen Tritt stieß er sie auf und stürmte hinein...  
  
* * * 


	11. In der Höhle des Löwen Teil 2

***Kapitel 10 (Teil 2)***  
  
In der Höhle des Löwen... (Teil 2)  
  
Die Tür sprang auf und Draco trat in den dunklen Raum...   
  
"Wo ist dieses Arschl***?!" dachte er wütend.  
  
"Lumos" flüsterte er, und die Spitze seines Zauberstabes fing an zu glühen. Nun sah er die Umrisse des  
Lehrers am einzigen Fenster des Raumes stehen.  
  
"Aaah, Mr. Malfoy. Was wünschen sie?" flüsterte Snape mit einem hinterlistigen Lächeln im Gesicht.  
  
"Das wissen sie ganz genau, 'Professor'..." So wie Draco diesen Satz sagte, hörte es sich richtig bedrohlich   
an...  
  
Snape jedoch, spielte den Ahnungslosen und lächelte seinen Schüler nur weiter an...  
  
Da brannte bei Draco eine Sicherung durch... wutentbrannt ging er auf Snape los und brüllte: "Was haben sie  
Hermine getan, rücken sie damit raus sonst müssen sie bald ihre einzelnen Körperteile erst wieder zusammensuchen!"  
  
Das wirkte, Snape hatte vor dem jungen, gut gebauten Mann Angst bekommen... Er stammelte, dass er ihr nur gesagt   
hätte, dass sie morgen um 17:00 zur Belehrung in den Keller kommen sollte.  
  
"Sie sind ein Lügner! Das hätte Hermine nie und nimmer so verängstigt!"   
Draco wollte seine Faust gerade auf Snapes Gesicht niederlassen, als Dumbledore durch die Tür trat.  
  
"Was ist hier los, Severus?" sagte Dumbledore mit ungewohnt ernster und scharfer Stimme. In seinen Augen war nicht,  
wie sonst immer, dieses spitzbübische Funkeln.   
  
Draco war wie versteinert, was würde nun geschehen?! Wahrscheinlich würde er von der Schule fliegen!!   
"Oh nein! Wieso gerade jetzt! Wie soll ich ihm das nur erklären?!?" Dracos Gedanken schlugen in seinem Kopf   
Purzelbäume... er war verzweifelt!  
  
"E-es ist nicht so wie sie d-denken, Herr Professor!" stammelte er.  
  
"Wie ist es dann, Mr. Malfoy?"   
Diese Stimme konnte einen echt in den Wahnsinn treiben...  
  
"Nun ja, sehen sie, es ist wegen, wegen, ehm, wegen... Hermine...!" sagte Draco und blickte zu Boden.  
  
Dumbledore sah plötzlich zu Snape, mit so einem 'ach-so-ist-das-jetzt-ist-alles-klar-Severus-' - Blick in seinen Augen.  
  
Dieser (Snape) wurde rot und lief in sein Schalfzimmer...  
  
Erstaunt sah Draco wieder zu Dumbledore hoch, doch dieser schüttlete nur den Kopf und sate: "Diese   
Geschichte ist zu kompliziert als das ich sie dir erzählen würde, und wollte... eines kann ich dir aber   
sagen: was immer Professor Snape gesagt hat, nimm es nicht ernst, und richte das bitte auch Hermine   
aus... verstanden?"  
  
Der Junge nickte noch einmal und dann war Dumbledore auch schon verschwunden...  
  
Verdattert machte er sich auf den Weg zu den Headrooms, jetzt wollte er einfach nur schlafen.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermine saß auf dem roten Ohrensessel im Wohnzimmer und starrte gedankenverloren ins Feuer, das leise im   
Kamin bruzelte.  
  
Da öffnete sich das Portrait und Draco trat ein.  
  
Hermien hatte keine Lust auf ein Gespräch und tat also so, als hätte sie ihn nicht gesehen.  
Doch er setzte sich sofort nachdem er sie bemerkt hatte, in den grünen Sessel und schaute sie an.  
  
Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend, keiner wagte es, die Stille zu durchbrechen.  
  
Doch dann sprach Draco mit seiner warmen, tiefen Stimme: "Ich soll dir von Dumbledore ausrichten, du sollt das nicht  
ernstnehmen, was Snape gesagt hat... und bitte frag mich nicht was das zu bedeuten hat, ich hab selber keinen blassen  
Schimmer..."  
  
Überrascht sah ihm Hermine in die Augen, und er hatte wieder einmal das bekannte Gefühl, dass irgendetwas in seinem  
Inneren dahinschmolz. Er verlor sich im dunklen Haselnussbraun ihrer großen Rehaugen... er konnte, wie immer, seinen  
Blick nicht abwenden.  
  
Hermine war erstaunt gewesen, und sie merkte, wie ihr ein Stein, nein, ein ganzer Berg vom Herzen gefallen war, als   
Draco diesen Satz gesagt hatte... Dumbledore wusste also, was mit Snape und Lily gewesen war... und das war auch  
gut so, jetzt konnte Snape ihr und Draco nichts mehr antun, sonst würde ihm Dumbledore sofort auf den Fersen sein...  
  
Sie merkte aber auch, wie unsicher und verwirrt Draco war, er hatte anscheinend echt keinen blassen Schimmer von  
dem, was vor sich gegangen war.  
  
Sie fühlte sich dazu verpflichtet, ihn darüber aufzuklären.  
  
Also erzählte sie ihm die ganze Geschichte vom Anfang (mit der alten Dame) bis zum Ende (in Snapes Keller).  
  
Als sie fertig war, sah der junge Mann sie mit strahlenden Augen an, er hatte also doch noch eine Chance!!!  
  
Hermine konnte nicht anders, sie musste lächeln... er kam ihr vor wie ein Schuljunge, der gerade sein erstes  
Matchboxauto bekommen hatte.  
  
Er lächelte zurück und sagte, er komme gleich wieder, er müsse sich nur seinen Pyjamea anziehen, denn sie  
hatte ihren ja schon an.  
  
Also stand Hermine auf und holte sich schnell ein Buch aus dem Regal... mit geschlossenen Augen zog sie auf   
gut Glück irgendein Buch aus den Reihen: "Liebe auf Umwegen"...  
  
"Na super, genau der richtige Titel..." lachte Hermine in sich hinein.   
  
Sie setzte sich aufs Sofa und klappte das Buch auf.  
  
Sie war so versunken in die spannende Liebesgeschichte, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatte, wie Draco ins Zimmer gekommen  
war und sich neben sie gesetzt hatte.  
  
"Also, der Titel kommt mir bekannt vor..." sagte Draco und grinste ihr frech ins Gesicht.  
  
"Haha, sehr witzig, Draco. Das war nur ein Zufall, ich hab einfach irgendein Buch aus dem Regal gezogen!" fauchte   
Hermine ihn an, jedoch zierte ein schelmischer Lacher ihren hübschen Mund.  
  
"Jaja, wer's glaubt wird selig!"   
  
Da reichte es Hermine... sie schrie: "Na warte, Draco, jetzt gibts Saures!" und sprang auf ihn um ihn zu kitzeln.  
  
Doch Draco hatte damit gerechnet und war vorbereitet... er fing an SIE zu kitzeln und sie fiel fast um, vor lauter Lachen...  
sie war nämlich irrsinnig kitzlig...  
  
Es entwickelte sich ein richtiger 'Kitzel-Krieg' zwischen den beiden, und als sie fertig waren, waren sie beide erschöpft und verschwitzt.  
  
Sie setzten sich wieder auf die Bank und grinsten sich an...  
  
"Na, ich hätte gar nicht gedacht, dass du so temperamentvoll sein kannst, junge Dame..." witzelte Draco und Hermine   
lief rot an: "Ja, ich weiß... es gibt vieles, was du nicht weißt über mich..." sagte sie keck und hielt seinem Blick stand.  
  
Jetzt war es an ihm, rot anzulaufen. Trotzdem erwiderte er: "Naja, das würde ich ja gerne ändern..."  
  
Sie fingen beide an zu grinsen... und beschlossen, saich etwas 'näher' kennen zu lernen...   
  
* * *  
  
A/N: jaja, ich weiß, das kapitel war ein schaß *g*... das mim 'näher kennenlernen' kommt dann im nexten kapitel...  
weil ich find, da passt dann der titel in der Höhle des Löwen irgendwie nimmer ;) *gg*  
  
also, das nexte kapitel tu ich sicher heut noch rauf, ich schreib gleich weiter... wollt nur eben einen anderen titel haben   
dafür, deswegen..... so wie 'man kommt sich näher...' oder so was in der Art... schreibt mir eure ideen rüf einen   
'kapitel-titel' *g* je interessanter die vroschläge, desto interessanter das kapitel *ggg* ;)  
  
also bis zum 11. kapitel  
euer FaerieGirl  
aus österreich 


	12. Das Geständnis

A/N: falls jemand ne gute idee für nen titel für das kapitel hat, bitte schicken an mary420@aon.at, oder einfach ein review!!!  
ich änder den titel dann sofort um, wenn der vorschlag gut ist... daweil eben: man lernt sich besser kennen  
(voll lahmer titel, oder *g*)  
Achja, das wird ein sehr kurzes Kapitel... aber dafür richtig schön kitschig und 'corny' um es auf Englisch zu sagen... *g*  
  
Euer FaerieGirl   
  
p.s.: die story ist NICHT beendet!!! danke und glg aus AUT!! euer FG  
  
***Kapitel 11***  
  
Man kommt sich näher...  
  
Als sie sich so ansahen, fiel Hermine auf, dass Draco nur eine Boxershort anhatte (voll mit kleinen Schnatzen *g*).  
  
Sie lief purpurrot an und wandte sich ab.  
  
Draco grinste nur und fragte: "Ooh, hab ich dich etwa in Verlegenheit gebracht, Hermie... oder seh ich echt so   
abscheulich aus?"  
  
Halb wütend, halb belustigt drehte 'Hermie' sich um und sah ihm in die Augen.  
  
"Nein, ich bin nicht verlegen, wegen dir doch nicht... und nenn mich nicht Hermie!!!"   
  
"Aber wieso denn nicht, Hermie?! Zu einer hübschen Person gehört ein hübscher Name... und Hermie ist sogar  
SEHR hübsch..."  
  
Das war eindeutig zweideutig und Hermine wusste nicht, was sie erwidern sollte, also lächelte sie nur verlegen und nahm   
ihr Buch wieder in die Hand.  
  
Doch Draco nahm es ihr aus der Hand und legte es sanft wieder auf den Tisch.  
  
Als ihre Hände sich berührten, durchfuhr sie beide ein warmer Schauer.  
  
Ihre Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt... und Draco beugte sich vor und küsste sie zart auf die   
Lippen.  
  
Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung erwiderte Hermine den Kuss und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.  
  
Er vertiefte den Kuss, und ihre Zungen spielten miteinander...   
  
Draco hatte noch nie zuvor bei einem Mädchen etwas Ähnliches gespürt... er konnte es nicht beschreiben, es war zu schön  
um wahr zu sein. Doch es war wahr...  
  
Nach einigen Minuten lösten sie sich voneinander und sahen sich in die Augen... blau und braun verfingen sich ineinander...  
  
Draco nahm sie in seine kräftigen Arme und Hermine hatte wiedereinmal dieses Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit... und  
diesmal würde sie sich sicher nicht von Harry oder Ron stören lassen!   
Es war ihr einfach egal, solange sie Draco in seinen Armen hielt...  
  
"Hermine, ich - ich wollte dir schon seit, naja du weißt schon... also, ich wollte dir etwas sagen..." Er nahm sie bei den Schultern   
drückte sie sanft von ihm weg, damit er ihr in die Augen schauen konnte...  
  
"Ja, Draco?" hauchte sie....  
  
...."Ich liebe dich, Hermine."....  
  
...."Ichglaube, ich dich auch, Draco."....  
  
Überglücklich küssten sich die beiden ein letztes Mal für diesen Abend, denn es war schon spät...  
  
Doch heute konnten beide ruhig schlafen, und die Gedanken waren beim anderen.... 


	13. Love is in the air

A/N: Ach… war das nicht suess *g*  
Na ja, the show must go on… und ich glaube, die 'show' wird das rating in die hoehe treiben... nix mehr fuer diegany kleinen ;) wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine...  
  
Euer FaerieGirl…   
  
aja sorry fuer die Verspaetung… hatte echt viel zu tun 9 und ich schreibe gerade an einer neuen gschicht: Unexpected feelings… is auf Englisch und spielt zwischen hermine und george/fred weasley, da gibts naemlich noch viel zu weniig stories, leider 9  
  
Also dann…  
  
***Kapitel 12***  
  
Nach dem Abend kommt der Morgen...  
  
Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, zierte ein großes Lächeln ihr Gesicht... sie hatte sehr gut geträumt (wenn ihr wisst, was  
ich meine... *g*).  
  
Da es ein Samstag war, und sie somit keinen Unterricht hatten, lief Hermine, nur mit leichten Seidennachthemd bekleidet, zu Draco ins  
Zimmer.  
  
Dieser schlief noch, also setzte sie sich nur auf seine Bettkante und streichelte ihm sanft über die Wange.  
  
Nach wenigen Minuten wachte er auf und schaute sich verschlafen um.   
  
Als er Hermine sah, erhellte sich seine Miene mit einem Schlag: "Guten Morgen, Hermie... ich darf dich doch jetzt so nennen, oder?"  
  
Hermine grinste und antwortete: "Aber nur wenn ich dafür etwas bekomme..."  
  
Sie tauschten vielsagende Blicke und Draco setzte sich auf, um ihr einen langen 'Guten-Morgen-Kuss' zu geben.  
  
Nach diesem innigen Gruß stand Draco auf und ging zu seinem Schrank um sich anzuziehen.  
  
Er schlüpfte aus seinem silbergrünen Pyjama und ging so halbnackt mit seinem frischen Werktagsgewand durch das halbe Zommer und warf es anschliessend achtlos auf sein Bett, wo immer noch Hermine sass, die jetzt jedoch schon ziemlich rot angelaufen war und ihren Kopf abgewandt hatte.  
  
Zu allem Ueberfluss setzte sich Draco genau neben sie auf sein weiches Federbett.  
  
"Draco... ehm... wenn du willst, kann ich aber auch in mein Zimmer gehen, waehrend du dich..."  
  
Er brachte sie durch einen gut plazierten Kuss zum Schweigen.  
  
Hermine fuehlte schon wieder dieses gewisse Schmelzen irgendwo in ihr.  
  
Sie musste seinen zarten Kuss einfach erwidern.  
  
Fordernd schloss sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und er legte seine um ihre Huefte.  
  
Zaertlich fuhr Hermine ihm mit ihrer rechten Hand durch sein wuscheliges, silbernes Haar und drueckte seinen Kopf zu sich.  
  
Draco zog sie, als Antwort auf ihre  
temperamentvolle Geste, auf sein Bett und rollte sich auf sie.  
  
Sie bedeckte sien Gesichte mit Kuessen waehrend er sie mit seinen sanften Haenden streichelte.  
  
"Draco..." fluesterte sie ploetzlich in sein Ohr.  
  
"Was ist, Hermie..." fragte er atemlos.  
  
"Ich... ich liebe dich, Draco."   
  
Da sie seine Antwort schon wusste zog sie ihn einfach wieder zu sich herunter und drueckte ihm einen sanften, jedoch fordernden Kuss auf seine weichen Lippen.  
  
Er fing an, ihren Hals zu kuessen, waehrend sie mit ihren Haenden seinen unbedeckten Ruecken streichelte.  
  
Draco begann gerade ihr Hemdchen aufzuknoepfen, als sie hochschrak und aus dem Bett wieselte.  
  
"Was... was ist los, Schatz? Ich... ich wollte dich nicht draengen... was habe ich falsch gemacht..." verzweifelt sah er sie aus seinen eisblauen Augen an.  
  
"Oh... du hast mich doch nicht gedraengt... eher umgekehrt oder" mit einem Funkeln in ihren lachenden Augen fuhr sie fort " aber, weisst du, wir muessen doch zu Dimbledore wegen dem Event, den wir organisieren muessen... der Ball, weisst du nicht mehr??"  
  
Draco schlug sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn und graulte zornig "Ach, immer dann wann's lustig wird..."   
"Ach ach ach... wer sagt denn, dass wir den ganzen Tag bei Dumbledore sein muessen... oder gar die ganze NACHT?" sie zwinkerte ihm zu bevor sie (in verfuehrerischem Gang) das Zimmer verliess.  
  
Draco starrte ihr nach, realisierte was sie gerade gesagt hatte und sprang aus dem Bett, um sich endlich anzuziehen.  
  
Er konnte es kaum erwarten, mit Dumbledore zu reden um danach zurueck in die Headrooms kommen zu kommen...  
  
****************************************************  
  
A/N: war das nicht kitschig.... aja und sorry fuer diese ganzen ue.. ae.. oe..ss statt scharfem s, etc... des hab i alles mit ana amerikanischen tastatur gschriebn... schrott... und das das chappi so kurz war... aber schoen wars doch *g*  
  
i wers richten und dann irgendwann updaten..  
  
glg faeriegirl 


End file.
